Recuerdos de un amor perdido
by MissLujuria93
Summary: ItaSasu como Itachi Uchiha tuvo que asesinar a todo su clan con la única intención de impedir que le arrevataran a la persona que más amaba con todo su ser Uchihacest :p Shota, lemon, romance


**Holas!! bien, esto es un fic en conjunto con mi prima Mindy x D espero les guste ItaSasu **

**Recuerdos de un amor perdido**

**By **

**Mindy**

Asustado. Acobardado. Angustiado.

No podía definir su estado en ese preciso momento, solo necesitaba el calor y la protección que solo una persona podría proporcionarle sin duda alguna, comenzaba a tronar estruendosamente, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando con los ventanales de la oscura y sepulcral habitación lo impacientaba de sobremanera, rápidamente se agazapó debajo de las mantas que cubrían su estrecho futón, temblando como una hojita en una ventisca, comenzaba a sollozar apagadamente, no quería que sus padres lo escuchasen y pensaran que era un cobarde, con un inmenso esfuerzo consiguió salir de su habitación, caminando con pasitos cortos hacia la de su nii-san, quien pareciese no poder conciliar el sueño.

-Nii-san…-el hilillo de voz que salía de los labios del pequeño era por más tierno a los ojos del mayor-p-puedo… ¿puedo dormir…con tigo?

-¿qué sucede, Sasuke?-Itachi lo miró confuso, desconcertado, el violento temblor en las frágiles piernecitas se le hacía preocupante y extraño en él-Sasuke…estás temblando-el mayor se alzó acercándose a el pequeño, quien se relajó levemente al suave y cálido tacto de la mano de Itachi con su mejilla rosada-tranquilo, Sasuke…

-nii-san…T-tengo miedo…hay muchos truenos y está todo muy oscuro…quiero dormir con tigo…-Itachi acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello azabache, Sasuke ronroneaba cual felino mientras el mayor lo atraía a su cuerpo, estrechándolo contra su pecho, sintió los taimados latidos de Itachi acunarlo levemente, no pudo contener una infantil y tierna sonrisa, se sentía tan bien en los brazos de su nii-san… nadie podía transmitirle tanto calor y confianza, por eso siempre buscaba su regazo cuando lo necesitaba.

-vamos a dormir-ordenó el más mayor guiándolo hasta el futón, recostándolo en este con sumo cuidado mientras acariciaba la pálida frente con los labios-no te preocupes…no va a pasar nada mientras esté con tigo

-nii-san…-susurró Sasuke a penas despierto, sus orbes negras entrecerradas por el cansancio miraban con inmenso amor y ternura a su figura fraterna, Itachi lo acomodó entre sus piernas con la cabecita apoyada en su vientre, sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento, el menor estaba muy asustado y necesitaba algo que le apaciguase.

-Sasuke… ¿desde cuando les tienes miedo a los truenos?

-pues…no lo sé…pero me dan miedo-el pequeño lo abrazaba como si la vida le fuese en ello, sus temblores habían disminuido considerablemente, aun así continuaba aferrado a su cuerpo fuertemente, Itachi pareció suspirar, estaba agotado, había tenido varias misiones en los últimos días y ni un minuto de descanso ni siquiera por las noches, en realidad no le importaba cuidar de su pequeño hermano, aunque fuese el resto de la noche.

-hermano…-susurró el más pequeño escondido en su pecho.

-¿qué pasa Sasuke?-Itachi continuaba acariciando delicadamente los cabellos noche.

-te quiero mucho-musitó levemente ruborizado, Itachi lo miraba sorprendido, pero lo abrazó fuertemente, correspondiendo el gesto de su otouto.

-yo también, Sasuke…

-no…yo…te…te amo, nii-san-ahora si estaba realmente anonadado, el menor le había dicho que lo amaba ¿no era así? Bien, era solamente un niño de siete años, seguramente no sabía lo que significaba en verdad la palabra "amor".

-no Sasuke…el amor es algo muy diferente al cariño-trató de corregirle.

-no….te amo de veras, nii-san-el menor seguía con su idea completamente errónea a los ojos del mayor, quien trataba nulamente de persuadirlo.

-no, Sasuke, tu me quieres, padre y madre se aman

-no, yo te amo nii-san-Itachi se rindió ante la cabezonería de Sasuke, torció una media sonrisa mientras arropaba cuidadosamente el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpecito, Sasuke se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de su adorado nii-san.

-yo también te amo, Sasuke…

Los primeros rayos del sol irrumpían curiosos en la penumbra de la habitación, ambos hermanos dormían como troncos sin reparar en nada, el primero en despertar fue Itachi, quien no se alzó por no incomodar al pequeño, Sasuke dormía plácidamente aferrado a su cintura, lentamente fue abriendo sus orbes azabache, Itachi aprovechó que el menor comenzaba a despertar para levantarse del futón, cargó a Sasuke en brazos aun con este adormilado, Mikoto y Fugaku desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor, esperando a que los menores acudieran a la mesa.

-padre, madre, buenos días-saludó el menor ya despejado, acudiendo cual torbellino junto a los mayores, el bol de arroz que tenía como desayuno desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, denotando el hambre voraz de este.

-Itachi, desayuna y vístete, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre tu comportamiento, últimamente has estado prácticamente viviendo fuera de casa, tienes una obligación con tu clan, debes dar ejemplo a este y a tu hermano menor¿qué crees que pensará Sasuke que su único hermano al que tanto admira y respeta actúa deliberadamente sin preocuparse de sus obligaciones? Te estás comportando como un irresponsable-recriminó Fugaku especialmente furioso, lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente el ANBU lo escuchase, Sasuke atendía confuso la extraña conversación entre su padre y su nii-san.

-lo sé, pero igualmente tengo el deber como ANBU de acudir a las misiones, no me presiones-Itachi adoptaba una pose firme al igual de arrogante, esa acción por parte de su hijo pareció prender a Fugaku, quien se retiró repentinamente de la mesa, bajo una mirada preocupada de Mikoto y Sasuke, al igual de una indiferente de Itachi.

-muy bien, como desees, pero ten en cuenta esto Itachi, no voy a consentir esa pose de niño mimado, estás muy extraño últimamente, te juro…que no logro entenderte-dicho y hecho los tres miembros de la familia quedaron anonadados ante la sorpresiva reacción de Fugaku, menos Itachi, quien le siguió silenciosamente sin si quiera mirar atrás, Sasuke le siguió temerosamente por cualquier posible rechazo que su nii-san pudiese hacerle.

Por primera vez en su vida Itachi se sentía indignado, decepcionado…nadie tenía por qué exigirle algo que él no deseaba por muy padre suyo que fuese, en parte las misiones a las que se veía ligado constantemente no eran el único impedimento para cumplir sus obligaciones respecto con el clan, era estresante, siempre obligado a atender esas estupideces sobre su responsabilidad como hijo de su progenitor, que si el clan por un lado, que si las misiones por otro…todas esas cosas se habían ido acumulando pesadamente en su cabeza, perturbándolo más de lo que de por sí estaba por su duro trabajo, en ocasiones ser un genio tenía más inconvenientes que ventajas. Lo único que realmente le daba la fuerza y determinación suficientes para seguir soportando los constantes reclamos de Fugaku era Sasuke, en el fondo se sentía culpable, las continuas peleas entre él y su padre habían hecho del pequeño un chico frío, cerrado, incapaz de mostrar un deje de cariño entre sus semejantes, pareciese ser únicamente con él cuando realmente abría su corazón sin reservas, dando lo mejor de sí, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos sin miedo a sentirse desplazado.

Deseaba destruir el desastroso entorno que le rodeaba que ni siquiera parecía poder comprenderlo, era deprimente sentirse el único que verdaderamente sabía aprovechar al máximo el ingenio y las habilidades del clan¿por qué conformarse con su poder actual si podían incrementarlo? Era ridículo conformarse con tan poco pudiendo conseguir mucho más de lo que ni siquiera ellos podían imaginarse, sus pensamientos cesaron al sentir unos pequeños toques en su brazo derecho, Itachi lo observó calmadamente, no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente mientras revolvía su cabello ébano juguetonamente, no sabía la razón pero no conseguía reprimir las tiernas sonrisas hacia su pequeño baka como en ocasiones lo llamaba, Sasuke lo miraba atentamente, clavando sus ojitos en los del mayor, estaba preocupado, lo notaba, su sonrisa no era verdadera, tan solo un intento fallido de no preocuparlo.

-nii-san… ¿estás enfadado con migo?-pregunta inocentemente, acariciando su mejilla con e brazo del mayor.

-no pasa nada, Sasuke, no es culpa tuya, son cosas entre padre y yo-eso decía y era cierto, el pequeño era el menos responsable de su crítica situación, pero no podía tratarle como si nada estuviese pasando, o tenía derecho a engañarlo, además ya era lo suficientemente mayor para enterarse de lo que sucedía en su entorno familiar.

-no me mientas, nii-san, ya soy mayor-reprochó Sasuke haciendo pucheros, Itachi volvió a torcer una sonrisa irónica, y pensar que le había estado tratando como a un inocente pensando únicamente en mantener su ignorancia cuando sabía incluso más que él mismo, tan pequeño y ya se daba perfectamente cuenta de las cosas, estaba más que claro que no conseguiría engañarlo.

-deja de preocuparte por nada, será mejor que te prepares, llegarás tarde a la academia-cortó Itachi besando por última vez en lo que quedaba de día la frente del menor, Sasuke bufó algo molesto, pero se le pasó en seguida y con un cariñoso abrazo se despidió de su nii-san y corrió hacia su habitación dispuesto a arreglarse, Itachi se recostó en la alcoba observando ensoñadoramente el cielo despejado, necesitaba relajarse no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que seguramente tendría que acudir a una nueva misión sin si quiera tener tiempo para descansar a gusto, _en ocasiones desearía que este clan inútil desapareciese._

El día transcurría con normalidad, al menos para Sasuke, quien se esforzaba en dar lo mejor que tenía en el entrenamiento, deseaba ser igual que su nii-san, su padre siempre lo incitó a parecerse a él, en ocasiones le hacía sentirse inferior e incluso puede que inútil, la barrera cargada de envidia y resentimiento que se había interpuesto entre ambos hermanos había ido disminuyendo progresivamente con el paso del tiempo, las muestras de cariño entre ellos dos fueron apareciendo tímidamente por su parte, ya que Itachi siempre se había mostrado gélido y distante delante suya, sabía que el mayor lo quería aunque raramente se lo demostrase, de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna sonrisa, una caricia…cualquier gesto por parte de su nii-san hacia él significaba mucho para el menor, le hacía tener más ganas de superarse, de demostrar que él podía ser tan fuerte como Itachi aunque no fuese un genio de las artes ninja.

_-voy a enseñarles lo fuerte que soy, padre estará contento y no se enfadará más con nii-san-_pensaba Sasuke con una sonrisa alegre y risueña en los níveos y finitos labios, sin darse cuenta acabó cortándose con un shuriken, no pudo contener un grito de dolor al sentir una de las aristas de este desgarrar su piel, pero no avisó a nadie, tan solo contuvo las lágrimas y se cubrió como pudo, rasgando levemente su camisa negra, los hombres no debían llorar, al menos eso era lo que su padre siempre le hacía saber, continuó practicando sus lanzamientos ignorando el dolor punzante de su mano izquierda, le ardía, a pesar del fino corte cruzando los nudillos le escocía demasiado, lo cual retrasaba sus movimientos y juegos de muñecas, trató de pensar en algo que no fuese su herida, pensaría en su nii-san, siempre que algo le hacía daño lo recordaba, no sabía por qué, simplemente se sentía a gusto a su lado, más de lo que pensó sentirse anteriormente.

Todos los alumnos fueron yéndose a sus respectivas casas a medida que los padres iban acudiendo a recogerles, Sasuke aun seguía practicando su puntería con el roble que yacía en frente suya, el cual constaba con varias marcas debidas a los shurikens clavados en este, estaba exhausto, aun así no cesaba, estaba empeñado en fortalecerse, les demostraría a todos que él también era un Uchiha y podía ser tan fuerte como nii-san, haría que estuviesen orgullosos de él, sintió un suave beso en su nuca, al igual que unos fuertes y seguros brazos abrazarlo protectoramente, alertándolo, se relajó cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi en su oído, el cálido aliento del mayor acariciaba su cuello haciéndolo estremecer, se volteó abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo sus pies volar cuando el mayor lo cargó en brazos.

-¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?-preguntó acariciando suavemente la marca claramente infectada del pequeño, a causa de las partículas de polvo que se habían infiltrado por esta, necesitaba atención rápida, Sasuke rodeó el largo y blanquecino cuello con sus bracitos, estaba cansado, recargó la cabecita en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojitos victima del agotamiento, no les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a su casa, al parecer estaban solos, Itachi no se preocupó y recostó a Sasuke cuidadosamente en su futón, estaba sudando y repleto de heridas, necesitaba un baño caliente y algunos vendajes, con sumo cuidado retiró la camisa rasgada, pidiendo al pequeño que alzara los brazos, este le hizo caso algo adormilado, tanto que Itachi tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que se cayese, una vez acabó con la camisa la siguieron los pantalones, Sasuke tembló de frío, mirando perezosamente al mayor, quien besó la orejita cariñosamente, Sasuke respondió ronroneando imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que Itachi lo escuchase.

-nii-san…hace frío-se quejó una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, Itachi besó suavemente sus pequeños hombros, Sasuke los encogió levemente extrañado por las caricias del mayor, Itachi subió a sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente, Sasuke se asustó, pero no rechazó en ningún momento las caricias del mayor.

-Sasuke¿confías en mi verdad?-preguntó de repente Itachi, Sasuke asintió sin pensarlo un segundo-¿harías cualquier cosa que te pidiese verdad?-Sasuke dudó un instante pero terminó asintiendo finalmente, Itachi juntó ambos labios pausadamente, disfrutando de la calidad y suavidad que desprendían los labios de su pequeño hermano, quien tembló más intensamente presionando levemente sus hombros.

-nii-san¿qué estás haciendo?

Okis hasta aqui el cap, proximo lemon no puedo esperar X xp besotes y abrazos de oso!!


End file.
